Inu Inu no Mi, Black Dog
Introduction Appearance The fruit resembles that of a mangosteen with a dark blue gray outer skin, a blood red inner skin, and pale purple flesh. Its stem is split in the middle and curved to resemble a pair of horns. The leaves by the stem are blue and stick up like a pair of dog ears Usage The user of this fruit retains the abilities and the power of the legendary Black Dog of European lore. In the most basic form, the user is a very large black dog with middle length fur, pointed horns, and formidable fangs and claws. The claws of the Black Dog are known to be sharper than knives, and strong enough to cut through stone. Its jaws are extremely powerful, much more so than an average dog. People around this user will feel a distinct sense of uneasiness when near them. Since its known as a creature attributed with the devil, it's eyes are like "windows to the underworld" and can confuse an enemy when prolonged eye contact is made. It runs extremely fast which is mistaken for disappearing in thin air because of how quick it can move. Transformations depend on the user, but there are typically four main forms. There's the basic beast Black Dog form, a Hybrid form, an advanced form, and a "chibi" form. There are also several in between forms which can be used. Strengths Eaters of the fruit are gifted with extreme speed and strength. If ever their strength fails them, then the users swiftness alone can aid them in a pinch. Darkness and weather with low visibility are in he favor of the Black Dog, the darker it is the easier it is to activate their mist powers, which allow them to step in and out of sight periodically. The user also gains the senses of a dog, like enhanced hearing and smell, as well as an incredible bite force. Can hear up to 79kHz Weaknesses If the user of the fruit has low stamina, or is not very proficient with their powers, then their bodies tend to reset to the form that uses the least energy sometimes spelling death for inexperienced users. Lighted areas tend to solidify the ghastly hound making evasion extremely difficult. Their hearing and sense of smell also make the user extremely vulnerable to sound attacks and poisons. Otherwise, they have the same weaknesses as other Zoan fruit users. (Mist is an illusion, the user continues to run around and can still be hit. Disabled if someone uses observation haki) The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses as well. Attacks *Attack name theme: Strategy names Puppy: The weakest form of this user which they will automatically revert to after Night-Stalker mode. They are stuck in this form for a set amount of time and are at their most vulnerable. Her height is about a foot at the shoulder. Black Dog: This form is her most basic transformation. She appears as a very large Irish-wolfhound like Dog with tan pointed horns. She stands at roughly 4.5' tall at the shoulder and has 4" long black claws.. In this form she can run very fast. Half Beast: Between the users initial form and their basic form. They appear to be a large anthropomorphic canine with claws that are 6in long. Night-Stalker: The most advanced and dangerous form this user can take bordering on an awakened form. The user is the most powerful and formidable in this form, but it can only be taken for a short time and causes extreme fatigue to the user. This form appears to be a massive black dog with long horns. The measure of their longest fangs are 6in, and their claws are nearly a foot in length and are sharper than knives. Pincer- she stays still and waits for the enemy to approach before moving at the last moment to strike back Blitzkrieg- An extremely fast attack which focuses more on evasion. Can only be done a number of times due to the strain Rush- An angled head-butt where she hits the enemy with her horns Contact- She pounces on the enemy then latches onto them with her teeth and claws, and kicks off of them to try and rip off flesh Feint- A kind of mist is summoned making it hard to see her, and she uses this to attack without being seen can be used as an evasive maneuver * Deception- A move used with feint where she runs quickly, leaving afterimages in the mist * Bait and Bleed- While in the mist she runs at the enemy, nipping them or baiting them to go into an area where she has the advantage * Ambush- the most powerful and advanced form of feint where a shadowlike clone is created and both can attack the enemy, although the clone is much weaker than the real user Comet- she jumps into the air at a high speed and an angle in a prolonged somersault. She sill use haki with it to cause more damage Rupture- A direct roundhouse kick to the sternum or ribcage Black Claw Impact- a similar attack to the five finger pistol Sever- a longer range slash attack * Guillotine- Simultaneously slashing with both hands moving across the front of her Vice- A crushing jaw attack which along with haki has enough force to destroy a warship cannon Coercion- an effect of the Black Dog fruit where staring directly into their eyes causes a sense of uneasiness * Denial- a stronger version of coercion which can incapacitate weak willed enemies Trivia External Links http://ginga.wikia.com/wiki/Zetsu_Tenr%C5%8D_Batt%C5%8Dga Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit